bydgoszczfandomcom-20200223-history
Ośrodek medyczny
Bydgoszcz jest wyróżniającym się w kraju ośrodkiem medycznym. Znaczenie Bydgoszczy w kraju przewyższa w tej dziedzinie miejsce jakie zajmuje pod względem potencjału społeczno-gospodarczego. Natomiast w regionie jest niekwestiowanym liderem, centrum obsługi niejednokrotnie dla osób z całego regionu i poza nim. Szczególnie wyróżnia się w kraju w dziedzinie leczenia nowotworów, neurochirurgii, okulistyki, laryngologii, kardiologii. Tradycje W czasach staropolskich na każdym z przedmieść istniał szpital (przytułek): * na przedmieściu gdańskim szpital św. Ducha przy kościele i klasztorze karmelitów (1448) z fundacji patrycjatu bydgoskiego * na przedmieściu kujawskim szpital przy kościele św. Stanisława i klasztorze bernardynów. * na przedmieściu poznańskim szpital z kaplicą św. Krzyża przy kościele św. Trójcy Podobnie było w Fordonie, gdzie istniał szpital przy parafii. Pierwszy szpital miejski urządzono w 1833 r. przy ul. Gdańskiej 4, w dawnym klasztorze sióstr klarysek. W 1898 r. otwarto staraniem Sióstr Miłosierdzia św. Wincentego a'Paulo miejski szpital dziecięcy przy ul. św. Floriana, ufundowany przez hrabinę Potulicką i doktora Jurasza (obecnie szpital chorób zakaźnych przy ul. Floriana). W 1885 r. powstał drugi szpital miejski zwany Szpitalem Diakonisek im. Giese- Rafalskiej, która ufundowała budynek (dzisiaj siedziba Kujawsko-Pomorskiego Centrum Pulmonologii – ul. Seminaryjna). W 1903 r powstało Pogotowia Ratunkowe w Bydgoszczy. W latach 1904-1905 staraniem Centralnego Niemieckiego Komitetu dla Budowy Zakładów Przeciwgruźliczych powstało w Smukale-Opławcu wśród żywicznych lasów sosnowych sanatorium przeciwgruźlicze (obecnie nadal spełnia tę funkcję, należy do Kujawsko-Pomorskiego Centrum Pulmunologii). Po wojnie pod zarządem dr Meysnera sanatorium stało się pokazowym obiektem służby zdrowia województwa pomorskiego, często odwiedzanym przez wysokich przedstawicieli administracji państwowej a nawet gości zagranicznych (w marcu 1946 r. zakład wizytowali lekarze z Moskwy !). Odbywały się tu zjazdy wojewódzkie i krajowe lekarzy, farmaceutów, dezynfektorów, dyrektorów sanatoriów przeciwgruźliczych, a nawet ... Zarządu Głównego Związku Dziennikarzy RP. W latach międzywojennych (1928-1938) zbudowano wielki szpital miejski na Bielawkach (dzisiaj szpital uniwersytecki). W grudniu 1937 r. przeprowadzono szpital miejski z klasztoru klarysek (dzisiaj Muzeum Okręgowe) do niewykończonego jeszcze w pełni obiektu. W 1933 otwarto Szpital Powiatowy przy ul. Karola Chodkiewicza (dzisiaj dziecięcy). Po wojnie nadal rozbudowywano infrastrukturę ochrony zdrowia, gdyż potrzeby były ogromne: w 1945 – zlokalizowanie w dawnym szpitalu powiatowym szpitala dziecięcego w 1951-52 – kapitalny remont i rozbudowa szpitala na Bielawkach i dziecięcego w 1953-59 – budowa drugiego szpitala miejskiego na Kapuściskach w 1962 – budowa wojewódzkiej i miejskiej przychodni sportowo-lekarskiej w 1963 – budowa przychodni rejonowej na os. Leśnym w 1968 – budowa woj. stacji Pogotowia Ratunkowego i Woj Stacji Krwiodawstwa w 1970 – budowa przychodni rejonowej na Błoniu w 1971 – budowa przychodni rejonowej na Miedzyniu w 1973 – budowa przychodni rejonowej na Kapuściskach w 1974-80 – budowa Szpitala Wojewódzkiego im. dr Jana Biziela w 1974-85 – budowa Okręgowego Szpitala Wojskowego w 1990 – ustanowiono hospicjum w Bydgoszczy przy parafii Św. Polskich Braci Męczenników (jedno z pierwszych w kraju) w 1994 – rozpoczęło działalność Regionalne Centrum Onkologii w Bydgoszczy- Fordonie w 1996 – otwarto Dom Sue Ryder z Oddziałem Opieki Paliatywnej Od początku lat 70-tych w Bydgoszczy trwały starania o lokalizację wyższej uczelni medycznej kształcącej kadry dla rozbudowujących się placówek. W 1971/72 r. powstał Zespół Nauczania Klinicznego, a w 1975 utworzono filię Akademii Medycznej w Gdańsku. Z momentem powołania filii AM w Bydgoszczy uruchomiono 22 klinik i zakładów. (18 w szpitalu im. Jurasza, 1 w szpitalu gruźliczym, 1 w szpitalu dziecięcym, 1 w szpitalu dermatologicznym, 1 w szpitalu obserwacyjno-zakaźnym). W 1985 r. powołano Państwowy Szpital Kliniczny AM im. dr Antoniego Jurasza na bazie szpitala miejskiego. Obiekt wyremontowano i rozbudowano. W 2001 roku oddano do użytku nowy 11-piętrowy gmach szpitala klinicznego. W latach 90 powstało kilkadziesiąt niepublicznych przychodni i ośrodków zdrowia, co znacznie ułatwiło powszechny dostęp do służby zdrowia. 25 I 2005 r. Szpital Kliniczny zmienił nazwę na Szpital Uniwersytecki im. dr. Antoniego Jurasza w Bydgoszczy. Bydgoskie szpitale W Bydgoszczy znajduje się kilka szpitali na wysokim poziomie: *Szpital w o j s k o w y z certyfikatami NATO Zawiera 530 łóżek, 7 klinik, 13 oddziałów klinicznych, 4 zakłady, 1000 pracowników, w tym 150 lekarzy w większości specjalistów II stopnia, 400 pielęgniarek. Chluba szpitala to fachowy personel. Dowodem na to są dwie nominacje profesorskie, 6 habilitacji, 31 doktoratów ponad 200 specjalizacji, a także kilkaset publikacji w fachowej prasie krajowej i zagranicznej, czynny udział w naukowych konferencjach krajowych i zagranicznych na całym świecie - od Kanady po Japonię. Wiele zespołów lekarskich uczestniczyło w szkoleniach organizowanych w renomowanych ośrodkach zagranicznych. Samodzielni pracownicy szpitala realizują badania i programy naukowe Wojskowej Akademii Medycznej i Polskiej Akademii Nauk. W szpitalu wykonywano pionierskie w regionie zabiegi operacyjne m.in. takie jak operacje kręgosłupa szyjnego metodą Clowarda, laparoskopowe operacje chirurgiczne, operacje ortopedyczne u dzieci. Kliniczny Oddział Kardiologiczny jest uznanym ośrodkiem implantacji rozruszników serca. Dobre, a niekiedy unikatowe jest wyposażenie w sprzęt diagnostyczny i operacyjny. Silną bronią szpitala jest diagnostyka radiologiczna z tomografią komputerową i badaniami naczyniowymi. Diagnostyka neurologiczna podniesiona została do światowego poziomu dzięki zakupom aparatu do całodobowego zapisu EEG i aparatu do mapingu mózgu. Co roku pracownicy szpitala organizują kilka międzynarodowych konferencji z udziałem najwybitniejszych specjalistów. Odbywają się w Bydgoszczy bądź w Wojskowym Ośrodku Wypoczynkowym „Żagiel” w Pieczyskach nad Zalewem Koronowskim. *Centrum O n k o l o g i i wg rankingu najlepszy szpital w kraju Obejmuje kompleks nowoczesnych budynków mieszczących 9 oddziałów, 15 poradni specjalistycznych oraz 9 zakładów. Dysponuje 300 łóżkami. Szpital otrzymał certyfikat jakości na świadczone w nim usługi, stając się pierwszym szpitalem w regionie kujawsko-pomorskim oraz jedynym ośrodkiem onkologicznym w kraju posiadającym akredytację. Centrum zatrudnia ponad 700 pracowników, w tym 612 pracowników działalności podstawowej Pod kierunkiem prof. dr hab. n. med. Romana Makarewicza działa w szpitalu Komitet Badań Naukowych, zajmujący się prowadzeniem badań naukowych, mających przyczynić się do wcześniejszego wykrywania, a zarazem poprawienia wyników leczenia niektórych nowotworów. Aktualnie prowadzonych jest ok. 20 programów badawczych. W latach 2002 - 2003 opublikowano 39 prac w czasopismach naukowych krajowych i zagranicznych). Dużym sukcesem jest opublikowanie pracy w "The Lancet" - najwyżej impaktowanym czasopiśmie klinicznym na świecie (IF=16). *Szpital U n i w e r s y t e c k i im. Dr.A. Jurasza – jedyny szpital kliniczny w województwie Zawiera 811 łóżek, 24 kliniki, 5 zakładów diagnostycznych, 37 poradni, od połowy lat 90-tych szpital dynamicznie się rozwija, co roku zyskując nowe kliniki, gmachy, poradnie *Szpital W o j e w ó d z k i im. dr Jana Biziela – jeden z największych w regionie Posiada 810 łóżek, w 1985 r. szpital sstał się bazą szkoleniową studentów Akademii Medycznej w Bydgoszczy, posiada ok. 150 oddziałów, ok. 5 klinik oraz 50 poradni. *Kujawsko-Pomorskie Centrum P u l m o n o l o g i i , posiadające m.in. sanatorium w peryferyjnej dzielnicy miasta położonej w żywicznych borach sosnowych. Wiodąca placówka w zakresie rozpoznawania i leczenia chorób układu oddechowego w województwie kujawsko-pomorskim. Posiada klinikę Collegium Medicum UMK, 10 oddziałów, 7 pracowni i zakładów. Dysponuje dwoma obiektami: szpitalem przy ul. Seminaryjnej 1 oraz obiektem Sanatorium przy ul Meysnera 9 w Smukale z 2 oddziałami i zlokalizowanym w oddzielnym pawilonie oddziałem leczenia gruźlicy płuc. Szpital prowadzi też profilaktykę zdrowotną oraz promocję zdrowia w ramach licznych programów we współpracy z Instytutem Gruźlicy i Chorób Płuc w Warszawie, Centrum Onkologii - Instytutem im. Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie w Warszawie, Fundacją Oddech Nadziei dla Cierpiących na Schorzenia Płuc i Oskrzeli. Od 1999r. jest członkiem polskiej i europejskiej Sieci Szpitali Promujących Zdrowie (Health Promoting Hospitals Networks). *Wojewódzki Szpital D z i e c i ę c y Zawiera 6 oddziałów, w tym niektóre jedyne w województwie, oraz 22 poradnie, położony w parkowym otoczeniu, szczególny nacisk jest położony na stworzenie dzieciom przytulnej domowej atmosfery, rodzice mogą przebywać z dzieckiem bez ograniczeń, mieści się w kilku obiektach, niektóre poradnie przy ul. Gajowej *Wielospecjalistyczny Szpital M i e j s k i im. dr. E. Warmińskiego Posiada 11 oddziałów, 20 poradni, szkołę rodzenia, od lat 90-tych wysoko oceniany pod względem warunków na oddziałach położniczych *Wojewódzki Szpital O b s e r w a c y j n o – Z a k a ź n y Jeden z dwóch w województwie, posiada 116 łóżek, 3 oddziały, 8 poradni, zawiera klinikę Collegium Medicum UMK w Bydgoszczy. W strukturze szpitala znajduje się Wojewódzka Przychodnia Chorób Zakaźnych *Dom S u e R y d e r w Bydgoszczy Dar angielskiej Fundacji Sue Ryder, jeden z 17 ośrodków w kraju, zawiera Oddział Opieki Paliatywnej, Zespół Paliatywnej Opieki Domowej, Poradnię Medycyny Paliatywnej, hotel i inne jednostki *H o s p i c j u m im. ks. J. Popiełuszki przy parafii Świętych Polskich Braci Męczenników Zawiera oddział stacjonarny, centrum opieki domowej i opieki dziennej, opiera się na wolontariacie Obraz dopełniają: Szpital branżowy MSW (Policji i służb mundurowych), liczne przychodnie i poradnie wojewódzkie (dermatologiczna, reumatologiczno- rehabilitacyjna, stomatologiczna, sportowo–lekarska, zdrowia psychicznego, centrum diabetologii i endokrynologii, ośrodek medycyny pracy i wiele innych). W Bydgoszczy od 2003 r. funkcjonuje prywatny szpital o profilu zabiegowym wyspecjalizowany w Chirurgii Plastycznej. Funkcję medyczną wzmacnia jedyna w regionie uczelnia medyczna – wydzielone i autonomiczne Collegium Medicum Uniwersytetu Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu z siedzibą w Bydgoszczy (jedna z 10 uczelni medycznych kraju) W żadnym mieście regionu nie ma tak rozwiniętej infrastruktury medycznej. Np porównując z Toruniem: Bydgoszcz ma 2,40 x więcej łóżek w szpitalach, 2,37 x więcej aptek. Rankingi Szpitale bydgoskie znajdują się w czołówce regionalnych rankingów, a w niektórych przypadkach w czołówce krajowej. Np wg rankingu szpitali Rzeczpospolitej z 2002 r. (bez branżowych i specjalistycznych): 1. Szpital Miejski im. E. Warmińskiego (15 miejsce w kraju) 2. Szpital Uniwersytecki im. A. Jurasza (42 miejsce w kraju) W setce najlepszych szpitali w kraju znalazły się jeszcze szpitale z Szubina, Grudziądza, Nakła i Inowrocławia. Szpital Miejski uznano za najlepszy w województwie w dziedzinie chirurgii, natomiast Szpital Kliniczny w dziedzinie: kardiologii, kardiochirurgii, otolaryngologii. Centrum Pulmonologii w Bydgoszczy wyróżniono w dziedzinie leczenia chorób klatki piersiowej. RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW NEUROCHIRURGICZNYCH 2004 5. Bydgoszcz – Szpital Wojskowy (za Lublinem, Sosnowcem, Gdańskiem, Warszawą) 9. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Uniwersytecki 21. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Wojewódzki RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW NEUROLOGICZNYCH 2004 28. Inowrocław – Szpital Powiatowy - Oddział Neurologiczny 31. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Wojewódzki - Oddział Neurologii i Leczenia Padaczki RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW GINEKOLOGICZNYCH 2004 7. Bydgoszcz – Szpital Wojewódzki (za Łodzią, Poznaniem, Lublinem (2), Gdańskiem, Krakowem) 32. Toruń - Szpital Zespolony RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW OKULISTYCZNYCH 2004 3. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Uniwersytecki - Klinika Chorób Oczu (za Warszawą i Katowicami) 21. Bydgoszcz – Szpital Wojskowy - Oddział Okulistyki Kliniki Neurochirurgii i Chirurgii Głowy 22. Bydgoszcz – Szpital Wojewódzki - Oddział Okulistyczny 29. Toruń - Szpital Zespolony - Oddział Okulistyczny RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW LARYNGOLOGICZNYCH 2004 6. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Uniwersytecki - Katedra i Klinika Otolaryngologiczna (za Poznaniem, Warszawą (2), Lublinem, Krakowem) 27. Toruń - Szpital Zespolony - Oddział Otolaryngologiczny Chirurgii Głowy i Szyi 30. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Wojskowy - Kliniczny Oddział Otolaryngologiczny 33. Bydgoszcz – Szpital Wojewódzki - Oddział Otolaryngologii RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW ORTOPEDYCZNYCH 2004 18. Grudziądz - Szpital Specjalistyczny - Oddział Chirurgii Urazowo- Ortopedycznej 32. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Wojskowy - Klinika Chirurgii Urazowej i Ortopedii 42. Toruń - Szpital Zespolony - Oddział Ortopedyczno-Urazowy 43. Inowrocław – Szpital Powiatowy - Oddział Chirurgii Urazowej i Ortopedii RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW KARDIOLOGICZNYCH 2004 7. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Uniwersytecki - Klinika Kardiologii i Chorób Wewnętrznych (za Warszawą (2), Zabrzem, Katowicami, Krakowem (2)) 15. Toruń - Szpital Zespolony - Oddział Kardiologii i Intensywnej Terapii Kardiologicznej RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW CHIRURGICZNYCH 2004 13. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Uniwersytecki - Katedra i Klinika Chirurgii Ogólnej i Naczyń 23. Bydgoszcz – Szpital Wojskowy - Klinika Chirurgiczna 25. Toruń - Szpital Zespolony - Katedra i Klinika Chirurgii Ogólnej, Gastroenterologicznej i Onkologicznej RANKING PSYCHIATRII 2003 „Newsweek” 6. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Uniwersytecki - Katedra i Klinika Psychiatrii (za Warszawą (3), Krakowem, Poznaniem) RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW HEMATOLOGII DZIECIĘCEJ 2003 „Newsweek” 6. Bydgoszcz - Szpital Uniwersytecki - Katedra i Klinika Pediatrii, Hematologii i Onkologii (za Wrocławiem, Lublinem, Poznaniem, Krakowem, Warszawą) RANKING ODDZIAŁÓW KOMPLEKSOWEGO LECZENIA NOWOTWORÓW ZŁOŚLIWYCH 2003 „Newsweek” 4. Bydgoszcz - Centrum Onkologii (za Warszawą, Gliwicami i Poznaniem) 26 X 2004 ogłoszono wyniki Ogólnopolskiego Rankingu Szpitali 2004, prowadzonego po raz pierwszy przez Centrum Monitorowania Jakości Ochrony Zdrowia z Krakowa. Bezapelacyjnym zwycięzcą zostało C e n t r u m O n k o l o g i i w Bydgoszczy, zdobywając tytuł Najlepszego Szpitala Publicznego w Polsce. Osiągnięcia medyczne Jak wspomniano, w Bydgoszczy znajduje się jedyna w regionie wyższa uczelnia medyczna i specjalistyczne szpitale. Sprzyja to uzyskiwaniu wysokiego poziomu wśród kadry medycznej. Bydgoszcz jest ośrodkiem, gdzie pracują ambitni lekarze i naukowcy. Niektóre osiągnięcia są nowatorskie w skali kraju. Poniżej przedstawiono niektóre osiągnięcia z kilku lat wstecz: *1995 - Oddział Położniczo-Ginekologiczny Szpitala Miejskiego zdobył I nagrodę w ogólnopolskiej Akcji Gazety Wyborczej "Rodzić po Ludzku" *1999 - Dom Sue Ryder we współpracy z Bydgoskim Towarzystwem Opieki Paliatywnej i z Polską Szkołą Medycyny Paliatywnej powołał Centrum Edukacji, w 2000 roku otrzymał akredytację Ministerstwa Zdrowia na prowadzenie specjalizacji i kursów specjalistycznych z medycyny paliatywnej. *24 IX 1999 - rozpoczęcie działalności Zakładu Medycyny Nuklearnej w Centrum Onkologii *2000 – Oddział Położnictwa i Patologii Ciąży oraz Oddział Noworodków Szpitala Miejskiego zajęły II miejsce w ogólnopolskim rankingu „Rodzić po Ludzku" *maj 2000 – Regionalne Centrum Onkologii otrzymało jako pierwszy wśród szpitali onkologicznych w Polsce Certyfikat Akredytacyjny Centrum Monitorowania Jakości w Ochronie Zdrowia, przyznany przez Radę Akredytacyjną. Ponowna weryfikacja jakości świadczonych usług, dokonana po trzech latach w maju 2003 roku, przyniosła jeszcze lepsze wyniki. Centrum osiągnęło 91% spełnienia wymagań standardów akredytacyjnych *7 III 2001 - uruchomiono w Regionalnym Centrum Onkologii profesjonalny ośrodek profilaktyki nowotworów, zwanego Zespołem Promocji Zdrowia *2002 - Dyrektor Centrum Onkologii w Bydgoszczy dr n. med. Zbigniew Pawłowicz uzyskał tytuł "Menedżer Roku 2002 w Ochronie Zdrowia". *4 I 2002 - otwarto Katedrę i Klinikę Chirurgii Klatki Piersiowej i Nowotworów w Centrum Onkologii *9 IX 2002 - Pionierski zabieg TERMOABLACJI w Klinice Chirurgii Szpitala Wojskowego (w kraju wykonuje go jedynie kilka ośrodków). *3 X 2002 - Włosko-Szwedzko-Polska Konferencja Neurootologiczna w Szpitalu Wojskowym *9 X 2002 – przeprowadzono w bydgoskim szpitalu wojskowym pierwszy w regionie zabieg niszczenia tkanki nowotworowej przy pomocy wysokiej temperatury – termoablacji *3 XII 2002 - Pierwszy w Polsce zabieg psychochirurgiczny - Klinika Neurochirurgii Szpitala Wojskowego *17 I 2003 - Chirurdzy z Kliniki Chirurgii Ogólnej i Naczyń pod kierownictwem profesora Stanisława Molskiego przeprowadzili po raz pierwszy w regionie operacje wszczepienia protezy wewnątrznaczyniowej u dwóch chorych z tętniakami aorty brzusznej.http://bydgoszcz.gazeta.pl/bydgoszcz/1,35590,1276071.html *26 II 2003 - Przełom w walce z rakiem. Otwarto pierwszą w kraju Pracownię Pozytonową Emisyjnej Tomografii (PET-CT) w bydgoskim Centrum Onkologii. Aparatura pozwala wykrywać raka już wtedy, gdy atakuje on dopiero pojedyncze komórki *28 IV 2003 - Multimedialne konsultacje medyczne w Szpitalu Wojskowym *15 V 2003 - Nowa metoda rekonstrukcji uszkodzonego więzadła krzyżowego sposobem RIGID-FIX w Szpitalu Wojskowym *27 VI 2003 Ultranowoczesna placówka medyczna w Bydgoszczy. Powstał najnowocześniejszy w Polsce dziecięcy Ośrodek Transplantacji Szpiku Kostnego. Rocznie wraca do zdrowia kilkadziesiąt maluchów chorych na nowotwory *16 VII 2003 - po raz pierwszy w regionie kujawsko-pomorskim, a po raz drugi w kraju zespół chirurgów Kliniki Chirurgii Wojskowego Szpitala Klinicznego pod kierownictwem płk docenta Krzysztofa Leksowskiego wykonał bezkrwawą resekcję guzów wątroby przy wykorzystaniu aparatu do termoablacji *29 IX 2003 - Otwarcie jednej z najnowocześniejszych w Polsce Pracowni Biologii Molekularnej w Szpitalu Wojskowym *1 X 2003 - Pierwsza w Polsce wielopunktowa wideokonferencja medyczna w Szpitalu Wojskowym *3 X 2003 - Pierwsza w regionie operacja wszczepienia pompy baklofenowej w Szpitalu Wojskowym (transmisja na żywo w internecie) *2003 - Centrum Onkologii w Bydgoszczy uzyskało godło promocyjne „Teraz Polska” za usługi w zakresie diagnostyki i skojarzonego leczenia nowotworów *2003 – pierwszy w regionie zabieg przeszczepu szpiku kostnego u dziecka wykonany w Szpitalu Uniwersyteckim *2003 – rewolucja w opiece kardiologicznej. Do użytku zostaje oddana najnowocześniejsza pracownia Kardiologii Inwazyjnej w Szpitalu Uniwersyteckim wyposażona w dwa kolejne aparaty kardioangiograficzne. Szpital przejął na siebie interwencję we wczesnej fazie zawału mięśnia sercowego dla mieszkańców całego województwa kujawsko-pomorskiego. *V-VI 2004 - w wyniku auditu przeprowadzonego przez RWTUV Centrum Onkologii uzyskało Certyfikat Zintegrowanego Systemu Zarządzania, potwierdzający spełnienie norm PE-EN ISO 9001:2001, 14001:1998, PN-N 18001:2004 oraz Certyfikat Systemu HACCP *26 X 2004 - "Rzeczpospolita" ogłosiła wyniki Ogólnopolskiego Rankingu Szpitali 2004, prowadzonego po raz pierwszy przez Centrum Monitorowania Jakości Ochrony Zdrowia z Krakowa. Bezapelacyjnym zwycięzcą zostało Centrum Onkologii w Bydgoszczy, zdobywając tytuł Najlepszego Szpitala Publicznego w woj. kujawsko- pomorskim oraz Najlepszego Szpitala Publicznego w Polsce. Skrótowy spis jednostek medycznych SZPITALE PODLEGŁE SAMORZĄDOWI WOJEWÓDZTWA: * Centrum Onkologii w Bydgoszczy - Szpital im. prof. Franciszka Łukaszczyka * Wojewódzki Szpital Dziecięcy im. J.Brudzińskiego * Wojewódzki Szpital Obserwacyjno-Zakaźny im. Tadeusza Browicza * Kujawsko-Pomorskie Centrum Pulmonologii w Bydgoszczy SZPITALE KLINICZNE * Szpital Uniwersytecki Nr.1 im. dr.Antoniego Jurasza * Szpital Uniwersytecki Nr.2 im. dr Jana Biziela SZPITAL MIEJSKI * Wielospecjalistyczny Szpital Miejski im dr. Emila Warmińskiego SZPITALE BRANŻOWE * 10 Wojskowy Szpital Kliniczny z Polikliniką * Zespół Zakładów Opieki Zdrowotnej Zarządu Służby Zdrowia Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych i Administracji - Szpital z Poliklinką w Bydgoszczy INNE JEDNOSTKI PODLEGŁE SAMORZĄDOWI WOJEWÓDZTWA * Regionalny Zespół Opieki Paliatywnej - Dom Sue Ryder w Bydgoszczy * Obwód Lecznictwa w Bydgoszczy Samodzielny Publiczny ZOZ w Bydgoszczy * Wojewódzka Przychodnia Dermatologiczna * Samodzielny Publiczny ZOZ Wojewódzka Przychodnia Reumatologiczno- Rehabilitacyjna * Wojewódzka Przychodnia Sportowo – Lekarska * Bydgoskie Centrum Diabetologii i Endokrynologii * Samodzielny Publiczny ZOZ Wojewódzka Przychodnia Stomatologiczna w Bydgoszczy * Wojewódzka Przychodnia Zdrowia Psychicznego * Wojewódzki Ośrodek Medycyny Pracy PODLEGŁE GMINIE BYDGOSZCZ * Poradnia Zdrowia Psychicznego - ul. Stawowa 1 * Samodzielny Publiczny ZOZ Przychodnia Rejonowa "Wilczak" - ul. Nakielska 47 * Przychodnia Rejonowa "Leśna" – ul. Czerkaska 22 * Samodzielny Publiczny ZOZ - Przychodnia Rejonowa "Nad Wisłą" - ul. Pielęgniarska 13 * Samodzielny Publiczny ZOZ - Przychodnia Rejonowa "Jachcice" - ul. Czołgistów * Przychodnia Akademicka w Bydgoszczy - ul. Kołłątaja 9 * Zespół Żłobków Miejskich w Bydgoszczy - ul. Chrobrego 14 * Bydgoski Ośrodek Rozwiązywania Problemów Alkoholowych, Terapii Uzależnień i Współuzależnień oraz Profilaktyki - ul. Przodowników Pracy 12 NIEPUBLICZNE W Bydgoszczy znajduje się blisko 100 placówek niepublicznych, wśród których są przychodnie: osiedlowe, branżowe, zakładowe, zespoły przychodni specjalistycznych, spółki lekarzy, prywatny szpital specjalistyczny, centra usług stomatologicznych, specjalizacje, praktyki lekarskie, centra zdrowia i rehabilitacji i inne. ZAŁOŻONE PRZEZ KOSCIÓŁ LUB FUNDACJE * Hospicjum im. ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki przy parafii Świętych Polskich Braci Męczenników w Bydgoszczy - ul. Szpitalna 19 * Polski Związek Głuchych - Specjalistyczny Ośrodek Diagnozy i Rehabilitacji Dzieci i Młodzieży z Wadą Słuchu NZOZ - ul. Bernardyńska 3 * Przychodnia Fundacji "Na rzecz Chorych na Cukrzycę" - ul. Baczyńskiego 17 * Poradnia Profilaktyki i Terapii Uzależnień Stowarzyszenia "Monar" - ul. Swarzewska 2a, * NZOZ " Fidelis" - ul. Wilhelma Roentgena 3 BRANŻOWE I PAŃSTWOWE * NZOZ Przychodnia Medycyny Pracy przy Areszcie Śledczym w Bydgoszczy * Regionalne Centrum Krwiodawstwa i Krwiolecznictwa - ul. Ks. Markwarta 8 * ZOZ Zakładu Karnego w Bydgoszczy – Fordonie - Rynek 8 * ZOZ Aresztu Śledczego w Bydgoszczy - Wały Jagiellońskie 4 * Wojewódzka Stacja Sanitarno-Epidemiologiczna w Bydgoszczy - ul. Kujawska 4 * Powiatowa Stacja Sanitarno Epidemiologiczna w Bydgoszczy - ul. T.Kościuszki 27 * Ambulatorium - Publiczny ZOZ Jednostki Wojskowej Nr 1515 - ul. Gdańska 147 * Ambulatorium z Izbą Chorych - Publiczny ZOZ Jednostki Wojskowej Nr 3033 - ul. Szubińska 105 * Ambulatorium z Izbą Chorych - Publiczny ZOZ Jednostki Wojskowej Nr 1386 - ul. Powstańców Warszawy 2 OŚRODKI W POWIECIE Ośrodki zdrowia, przychodnie i poradnie znajdują się w miejscowościach: Białe Błota, Łochowo, Osielsko, Maksymilianowo, Nowa Wieś Wielka (2), Brzoza, Sicienko ,Kruszyn, Mochle, Solec Kujawski, Dąbrowa Chełmińska, Czarże, Ostromecko, Dobrcz, Kotomierz, Wudzyn, Koronowo (2), Mąkowarsko ŻŁOBKI W 2004 r. na terenie miasta działalność w formie zakładów budżetowych prowadziło 8 żłobków, w tym jeden specjalistyczny dla dzieci z porażeniem mózgowym. RATOWNICTWO MEDYCZNE *Wojewódzka Stacja Pogotowia Ratunkowego - ul. Markwarta 8 - Filia Glinki ul. Glinki 86, tel. 349-84-30 - Filia Grunwaldzka ul. Grunwaldzka 138, tel. 323-04-16 - Filia Produkcyjna ul. Produkcyjna 13, tel. 323-04-13 - Zespół Lotnictwa ul. Biedaszkowo 26, tel. 373-27-35 *Wodne Ochotnicze Pogotowie Ratunkowe - ul. Chopina 11a *Oddział Ratownictwa - ul. Ujejskiego 75 *Szpitalny Oddział Ratunkowy - ul. Powstańców Warszawy 5 *Katedra i Klinika Medycyny Ratunkowej - ul. Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie 9 *Zespoły "W": - ul. Ks. Markwarta 8 - ul. Grunwaldzka 138 - ul. Produkcyjna 13 - ul. Toruńska 8 Solec Kujawski *Zespoły "R" - ul. Produkcyjna 13 - ul. Glinki 86 Pomoc społeczna W Bydgoszczy stosunkowo dobrze rozbudowana jest sieć placówek pomocy społecznej. Nie znaczy to, że w mieście liczba osób korzystających z pomocy społecznej jest większa, niż w innych ośrodkach. Bydgoszcz w tej klasyfikacji jest na 7 miejscu wśród miast wojewódzkich (po Gorzowie, Toruniu, Zielonej Górze, Opolu, Lublinie i Kielcach). Natomiast dostęp do placówek jest łatwy, bo oferta jest bogata. W ramach Miejskiego Ośrodka Pomocy Społecznej funkcjonuje 6 Rejonowych Ośrodków Pomocy Społecznej: Bartodzieje, Błonie, Fordon, Szwederowo, Śródmieście i Wyżyny. MOPS nadzoruje działalność wszystkich jednostek i zadań z zakresu pomocy społecznej w mieście. Pełni również zadania Powiatowego Centrum Pomocy Rodzinie. Z innych jednostek można wymienić: - 2 zakłady pomocy społecznej dla bezdomnych - 3 schroniska dla bezdomnych (390 miejsc + 102 miejsca interwencyjne) - specjalistyczny Ośrodek Poradnictwa Rodzinnego i Interwencji Kryzysowej - Centrum Pomocy Bezdomnym "Betlejem" - 13 Domów Pomocy Społecznej - noclegownia dla bezdomnych Polskiego Komitetu Pomocy Społecznej - schronisko dla kobiet z dziećmi i rodzin bezdomnych - Środowiskowy Dom Samopomocy dla Osób z Zaburzeniami Psychicznymi - Schronisko dla Matki z Dzieckiem - Dom Socjalny dla rodzin które zostały poszkodowane w wyniku katastrof - Dom Pomocy Społecznej dla samotnej matki - dom dla osób które uległy przemocy w rodzinie - jadłodajnie, stołówki i punkty dożywiania, świetlice Polskiego Czerwonego Krzyża - dom dziecka + kilka rodzinnych domów dziecka - ośrodki szkolno-wychowawcze dla dzieci upośledzonych umysłowo, niedowidzącej, niesłyszącej - 2 pogotowia opiekuńcze - 2 ośrodki adopcyjno-opiekuńcze - kilka poradni psychologiczno-pedagogicznych - Poradnia Konsultacyjna Polskiego Towarzystwa Zapobiegania Narkomanii - Poradnia Profilaktyki i Terapii Uzależnień ZOZ MONAR - przychodnia i klub odwykowy - warsztaty terapii zajęciowej dla dzieci i osób niepełnosprawnych i upośledzonych ruchowo - świetlice i ośrodki terapii dzieci i młodzieży specjalnej troski Opiekę nad zwierzętami zapewnia dobrze wyposażone Schronisko dla Zwierząt na Osowej Górze. Firmy medyczne W Bydgoszczy funkcjonuje wiele firm, których branża związana jest ze służbą zdrowia i weterynarią. Poniżej są przedstawione niektóre firmy obecne w Bydgoszczy. *PGF Bydgoszcz SA – dystrybutor farmaceutyków, jeden z oddziałów regionalnych ogólnopolskiej firmy Polska Grupa Farmaceutyczna, jedna z firm o największych przychodach w Bydgoszczy *Dräger Polska Sp. z o.o. - produkcja aparatury oraz systemów medycznych wykorzystywanych w opiece nad pacjentem (m.in. respiratory, inkubatory), jeden z ośrodków handlowych i serwisowych firmy Dräger Medical AG&Co KGaA z siedzibą w Lubece. *Centrowet Sp. z o.o. - posiada największą w Polsce sieć hurtowni farmaceutycznych produktów leczniczych weterynaryjnych. Centrala znajduje się w Bydgoszczy, a oddziały w Szczecinie, Słupsku i Gdańsku, Krakowie, Częstochowie oraz w Poznaniu, oferta zawiera blisko 4000 pozycji asortymentowych niezbędnych w praktyce lekarza weterynarii *Cezal - Bydgoszcz Sp. z o.o. – produkcja narzędzi chirurgicznych, środków dezynfekujących, igieł jednorazowego użytku, aparatury medycznej, sprzętu rehabilitacyjnego, stomatologicznego, strzykawek itp. *Unimed, Zakład Urządzeń Medycznych - produkcja urządzeń medycznych (stanowiska resuscytacji noworodków, stanowiska do pielęgnacji noworodków, promienniki podczerwieni) *Laweko-Plast - wykonywanie oraz montaż chemoodpornych urządzeń wyposażenia laboratoriów (m.in. dygestoria chemiczne, specjalistyczne zestawy mebli laboratoryjnych), *Tribo S.c.- Nowa Wieś Wielka - producent mebli medycznych w systemie „Tribo- Med” i wózków medycznych (export) *Polskie Stowarzyszenie Diabetyków - ul. Chodkiewicza 9/11 B-2 insulina, żywność i leki dla diabetyków, sprzęt medyczny dla diabetyków (export) *Farmaceutyczna Spółdzielnia Pracy Filofarm - produkcja leków, artykułów chemii gospodarczej i kosmetyków *Przedsiębiorstwo Zaopatrzenia Farmaceutycznego Cefarm Bydgoszcz - Cicha 19-27 hurtownia wyrobów farmaceutycznych *Max. Wit. S.c. – Osielsko - produkty medyczne, farmaceutyczne, stomatologiczno- protetyczne oraz leki (export) *Dutchmed PL. Sp. z o.o. - materiały medyczne i ortopedyczne *Galmed - Sprzęt medyczny i laboratoryjny (export) ...i wiele innych